herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yukino Agria
Yukino Agria (ユキノ・アグリア Yukino Aguria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage and a member of the former strongest Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. She is also the younger sister of Sorano. She is voiced by Fuyuka Ōura in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Mallorie Rodak in the English version of the anime. Background Yukino was born from a unnamed couple, she has an older sister named Soran, bigger than her of one-year. Sorano supported her little sister through most of her childhood in which Yukino felt useless to her parents and would always be scolded by the couple. One day, a group of Zeref's followers attacked her house, her parents were killed and her sister was captured, Yukino just barely managed to survive the attack. Since then, she has wished to stop Zeref in any possible way, even if she has to go back in time and preventing him from rising to power in order to change history. Appearance Yukino is a slender, well-endowed young girl with short light blue hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a black rose ornament (blue in the anime) on the left side of her head. During her participation in the Grand Magic Games, she dons a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wears a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs. Her Sabertooth mark is located on the left side of her stomach. After her excommunication from Sabertooth, Yukino wears a more casual attire, which consists of a plain white tank-top, with black straps, and a plain black mini-skirt. In the anime, both the tank-top and mini-skirt have become different shades of teal. Subsequent to becoming a soldier under Arcadios, Yukino wore a dark soldier uniform after the third day of the Grand Magic Games. She currently wears her black rose ornament on her left side of her head. According to Mirajane Strauss and Natsu Dragneel, she greatly resembles Lisanna Strauss. Personality Yukino is shown to be a quite self-confident girl. She has immense faith in her abilities as a Mage, and takes pride in being a member of Sabertooth - even to the point of betting her life for it. However, while not as cocky as Sting Eucliffe, she does prove to be a bit overconfident, the mentioned bet being made just for the sake of it.12 She had thought that she had won the bet right from the get go, based on her own knowledge of her power alone. On the other hand, Yukino highly respects her opponents, and acknowledges the extent of their powers.14 She is also very polite to others, referring to virtually everyone with the suffix "-sama", whether they are guildmates, strangers or even rivals. Despite Yukino's overconfidence and tenacity, she is shown to be very sensitive. The humiliation of having been stripped naked and removing her Guild mark herself greatly lowered her self-esteem. Upon Natsu showing his kindness to her, Yukino broke down and confessed she is rarely ever treated this way. Magic and Abilities *''Celestial Spirit Magic'' (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Yukino uses a type of Spatial Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic. At the moment, only five keys are known to be in her possession. She has obtained two gold keys to summon forth Pisces and Libra, holds the thirteenth zodiac key of Ophiuchus and also has two Silver Keys; Polaris and Deneb. **''Multiple Summon'': She has the ability to easily summon two spirits at the same time much to the surprise of the crowd, as seen during her battle against Kagura on the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games. *''Urano Metria'' (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria): Yukino used this spell alongside Lucy when fighting against the Eclipse Spirits Virgo and Libra. *''Gottfried (ゴットフリート Gottofurīto): A super Magic which is long forgotten. To activate the spell, the casters must kneel on the ground and hold hands, while one has to recite the incantation. Whilst chanting, an aura will encase the casters, which will surge upwards, and stars will slowly fill up the heavens; as the caster yells out the spell's name, the aura will become a beam, together with the stars shining brighter, swirling around the target. However, the spell will inflict pain to the users. The spell was powerful enough to shatter the Celestial Globe to pieces. Yukino cast the spell by joining her Magic with Lucy and Hisui E. Fiore. *''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite favoring the use of Celestial Spirit Magic, Yukino has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, having said to have trained and studied martial arts in Sabertooth. Trivia *Yukino shares the same Japanese Voice Actress as Eve Tearm, Sorano and young Sting Eucliffe from . Gallery Sorano protects Yukino.png|Yukino protected by Sorano Team Sabertooth.png|Team Sabertooth appears Team Sabertooth in Grand Magic Games.png|Yukino alongside her team Kagura and Yukino.png|Yukino vs. Kagura Yukino opening the gate of Pisces.png|Yukino summons a Celestial Spirit Yukino with her keys.png|Yukino with her keys Yukino defeated by Kagura.png|Yukino defeated by Kagura Sergeant Yukino.png|Sergeant Yukino 2a0f24d58890ccca5b2360476a0c4fec--fairy-tail-girls-fairy-tail-anime.jpg Navigation Category:Magical Girls Category:Summoners Category:Selfless Category:Orphans Category:One-Man Army Category:Siblings Category:Bond Protector Category:Adventurers Category:Amazons Category:Genius Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magic Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Titular Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Victims Category:Female